


For You

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Service Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler has a plan for the afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

There's never more than a few minutes of variation in how long it takes Segs to get home, so after he texts to let Tyler know he's on his way, Tyler knows just when to wait by the door.

Segs opens the door when he gets home, but Tyler closes it behind him, and waits for Segs to give his love to Marshall before he kisses Segs, slow and lingering.

"Hi," Segs says, eyes bright and happy.

"Hi." Tyler lets his own smile curve over his face. He kisses Segs again, softer this time, and then crouches down to slip Segs' flip-flops off his feet and line them up with the rest of the shoes inside the door. He presses a kiss to the inside of Segs' knee before he stands up.

"Lunch is ready." Tyler takes Segs' hand, lacing their fingers together, and walks him to the table. He pulls out a chair for Segs, drapes a napkin over his lap.

Segs leans his head back against Tyler's hip, and Tyler bends down to give him the kiss he's silently asking for.

They're both smiling when Tyler leaves Segs at the table while he goes into the kitchen to get lunch. He's already made up two plates, neatly arranged, staying warm in the oven, and there's water on the table, two glasses plus a full pitcher so he can stay with Segs while they eat.

Tyler puts Segs' plate down in front of him before sitting across from him. It's a wide table, but their legs are long enough that they can rest their calves together.

Segs waits until Tyler's sitting before he cuts into his steak. He doesn't have to, but he gets flustered and unhappy if Tyler cooks for him but they don't eat together, so Tyler just goes with it now. He likes it anyway, that they sit and talk, that Segs wants him there just as much as he wants to be with Segs.

"This is good," Segs says after his first bite, and then Tyler smiles at him and cuts into his own steak.

Cooking for Segs would be good anyway, but it's better for how much obvious pleasure he takes in it. He looks happy eating his steak, practically moans over the mashed potatoes, and smiles every time Tyler refills his water glass before it can get empty.

Tyler clears the table when they're done with lunch, bending down to kiss the top of Segs' head as he takes his plate. "You can go hang out on the couch. Watch some TV or something."

"Okay," Segs says. Tyler pulls Segs' chair out as he stands, and Segs leans in to kiss his cheek. "I won't get too involved. I know you have something else planned."

Tyler smiles at him. He would postpone the rest of their afternoon if Segs really wanted, but he's happy not to.

Tyler washes the dishes, makes sure everything is put away and the kitchen is neatly organized. Then he goes to join Segs and Marshall on the couch.

Segs curls into the arm Tyler puts around his shoulders, and after a minute or two of continuing to watch whatever he's watching, he turns away from the TV to kiss Tyler.

Tyler hums and smiles into the kiss, pulling Segs closer.

They make out for a couple of minutes before Tyler puts his hands on Segs' shoulders and pushes him back an inch. "Let's go upstairs."

Segs' lips curve into a smile. "Yeah?"

"Mmmhmm." Tyler stands up and takes Segs' hand. "I have plans for you."

Segs outright grins at him for that, before checking to make sure Marshall is okay to be left alone. Tyler wore him out earlier, taking him to the dog park and playing fetch while Segs was at practice, so he's fine to sleep on the couch by himself for a couple of hours.

Tyler leads Segs up the stairs to their room, and then pushes open the door and flips on the right light switch, the one that turns on the outlet that one of the lamps is usually plugged into. Tyler unplugged the lamp earlier and plugged in Christmas lights - plain white ones he had to go buy just for this because they always put colored ones on their tree - that he strung up around the room. It lights everything up with a soft glow that's just bright enough to highlight the pleased flush across Segs' cheeks.

"Christmas lights?" he asks.

"Easier and safer than candles," Tyler admits. "But just as romantic." He closes the door behind them, making sure the doorknob catches and Marshall won't be able to get in. Then he turns all his attention to Segs.

Segs is taking in the bed, covered today with the super soft flannel sheets, and the nightstand on his side of the bed, where Tyler put a bouquet of red roses, but he focuses on Tyler when he steps in front of him.

"All this for me?" he asks a little breathlessly, like even after all this time he can't quite believe what Tyler will do for him.

"Just for you," Tyler murmurs. It's a little for Tyler too, but not enough to make that untrue.

The flush on Segs' cheeks travels down his neck, farther probably, while he bites his lip and looks at Tyler.

Tyler just takes it, all that attention on him, and then he turns it back around and undresses Segs. The blush does go farther, halfway down his chest. Tyler drapes Segs' shirt over the chair on his side of the room, moves on to his pants. He has to be careful of Segs' cock, already full and hard, when he takes off Segs' boxer briefs, crouching down to let Segs step out of them and resisting the urge to lean in and taste. That will only distract him from what he's doing.

He does kiss Segs when he stands up, gentle and soft, and drawing away slowly when it's over so Segs knows he's not rejecting him, just moving on to the next thing. "Go lie down. On your stomach." He watches Segs go, watches him stretch out on the soft sheets, watches him turn his head to the side to watch Tyler undress.

Tyler does it slowly, not quite putting on a show, but not quite not putting on a show either. Getting himself naked for Segs, letting him watch but not making it about the watching.

He dips in and kisses Segs' temple when he goes over to the bed, and then he straddles Segs, knees on either side of him. He starts with Segs' scalp, rubbing his fingers over it, stroking, making circles, easing tension out of it.

Segs sighs after a moment, and everything about him relaxes.

Tyler reaches over to the other nightstand then, for the bottle of massage oil he left in a bowl of warm water so he doesn't have to wait for it to warm up before he can put his hands on Segs' skin.

He works the tension out of Segs' neck, listening to him sigh every once in a while, his soft murmurs of appreciation that make it better for Tyler.

Tyler moves down, digging into the muscles of Segs' shoulders, stroking down his arms. He works across Segs' back, smooth skin over softening muscle. Segs makes a hurt noise when Tyler presses down on spot on his back, and Tyler pauses.

"Good or bad?" He can feel the muscle tense beneath his hands, but there might also be a bruise that isn't showing yet that he needs to be careful of.

"Good," Segs says, half muffled by the pillow beneath his head. "More."

So Tyler digs in, thumbs, heels of his hands, his elbow, until Segs' muscles loosen, soften under him, and Segs exhales the last of the tension there.

Tyler lengthens his touches out into stroking, soothing the muscle that has to be sore now from how he was digging into it. He keeps that up for a minute before he moves on, moving down the rest of Segs' back. He pours more oil into his hands whenever they start to drag instead of slide over Segs' skin.

He's gentle on Segs' ass, kneading it for pleasure more than anything else, drawing a long groan out of Segs before he moves on, rubbing his hands down Segs' legs, slow strokes all the way down, thumbs digging into his hamstrings, then rubbing all the tension and tiredness out of his feet.

"Tyler," Tyler murmurs softly, moving up so he's hovering over Segs, "turn over for me."

Segs does, clumsy and soft, rolling under Tyler's body. His cock is hard, curving up toward his abs and damp at the tip.

Tyler starts at the top again, softly massaging any tension out of Segs' face before he moves down to his shoulders. They're softer this time, but he rubs into any tension he can find, slowly pulls his hands down Segs' chest.

He runs his hands flat over Segs' nipples.

Segs lets out a sound from the back of his throat that makes Tyler smile.

He keeps going, gentle over Segs' ribs, not pressing too hard against the bones, down to rub gentle circles over his stomach.

He avoids Segs' cock, rubs over his hips, smoothing his hands over them toward his ass. He moves down from there, stroking his hands up and down Segs' thighs, nudging them apart so he can smooth his hands over the soft skin of his inner thighs.

Segs' legs are still lax and soft, so Tyler doesn't spend much time there, touching for the sake of touch more than anything else, touching so he touches everything.

He sits up when he's gotten all the way to Segs' feet, perches himself above Segs' knees. "I'm going to stop touching you, just for a minute."

Segs makes an agreeing noise, and Tyler leans over to wipe his hands clean with one of the baby wipes from the container he keeps on the nightstand on his side of the bed. Better clean-up than Kleenex. Then he pours fresh oil into his hands.

He looks down at Segs, ignoring his own erection to look at Segs', still jutting up from the center of his otherwise lax body.

Tyler wraps one hand around the base of Segs' cock, listens to his gasp turn into a moan as Tyler draws that hand up, replaces it with the other one. He keeps a steady rhythm going, both hands drawing up Segs' cock one after the other, a continuous loop of touch for Segs to enjoy.

It's not long before Segs' breath gets shorter, and his moans get louder.

Tyler changes tack then, moving one hand down to cup Segs' balls, roll them gently, while he jerks Segs off quickly with the other, up close to the head of his cock, where it'll feel the best.

Segs comes wailing Tyler's name.

Tyler watches, and keeps stroking him through it, until just before he knows Segs is going to start flinching away from him.

Segs slits his eyes open, face bright red, mouth open, pupils dark. "Now you," he says.

His eyes stay steady on Tyler while Tyler jerks himself off, hand still slick with oil and Segs' come. Segs is so still beneath him, so open and relaxed, and Tyler made him that way, knew just how, _learned_ just how to do that to him, and he comes across the mess already covering Segs' abs.

He leans down almost before he's recovered to kiss Segs, because he knows that's what Segs is going to want. It's slow, and not very coordinated on either of their parts.

Tyler pulls back after a minute, needing to catch his breath, and also so he can grab a baby wipe from the container and clean them up.

"Mmm," Segs says. "Messy."

"I'll clean you up better in the shower after your nap," Tyler promises. "And change the sheets before bed." He lies all the way down with Segs, tucking in close against him when Segs turns toward him, grabbing the top sheet and the blanket to pull up over them.

Then they can kiss again, still slow but more coordinated this time, both of them taking their time enjoying it.

Segs smiles, when he breaks away from it, everything in his face soft. "You take the best care of me."

Tyler does, and will, and Segs saying it is almost as good for him as coming was.


End file.
